FireBall's Adventures Episode 1 Part 1 The Dawn of Blood
by xX-FireBall-Xx
Summary: DO NOT USE THE OCS IN THIS FANFICTION FOR YOUR OWN YOU NEED TO ASK ME FIRST! ALL RIGHTS OF THE OCS BELONG TO THEIR CREATORS! Today is Ruby's birthday, FireBall's bestfriend, and somehow this very happy day filled with joy turns into a day of pain and horror for everypony. Who is this shady pony? Why did he do all this? Well find out by reading this story!


FIREBALL'S ADVENTURES

EPISODE 1, PART 1

THE DAWN OF BLOOD

Text and story by: FireBall

Poster: Krish

Special message:

I want to thank Ruby for letting me use her OC in my story and to my friend Krish who made this amazing poster for my story anyways on with the fantastic fiction hehe get it?...Get it? Please get it it's not that hard though but anyways on with the story! ALSO DO NOT USE THESE OC BEFORE ASKING ME! THEY ARE OWNED AND DO NOT WISH TO BE IN YOUR STORY UNLESS ASK ME! PLEASE RESPECT THE OC'S OWNERS CHOICES.

CHAPTER 1

...

Darkness...

Whispers... Cold and dark whispers

Survival...

Fight...

Love...

Do you go into the darkness for your friends or for yourself...?

Do you hear the whispers for your friends or for yourself...?

Do you survive for your friends of for yourself...?

Do fight for your friends or for yourself...?

Do you love for your friends or for yourself...?

It's funny how one evil being made thy hero answer these questions which were left unanswered by thy hero.

Darkness... Darkness... Only painful and evil darkness... Lost memories to victory...

Life...

Death...

Beginning...

Ending...

Sacrifice...

Who will you sacrifice for someone you love...?

What will you sacrifice for the ones you love...?

The questions were answered by thy hero by being left unanswered...

Ignorance...

Time...

Past...

Present...

Future...

Fate...?

Does it exist...?

Were you born...? To make a path with millions of possibilities all accomplished in one day...?

In one day that starts over in the end... But all the knowledge made in thy journey stays in thy hero's memories for ever... All possibilities were done with only one that can make the day advance and leave its final mark in history.

Victory...

Failure...

...

FireBall... Thy hero

CHAPTER 2

THE AWAKENING OF THE HERO

?: Hey Fire, wake up you sleepy head!

As I felt being shacked like if I was on a boat in a violent storm I hear the voice that light my day up... If she would let me sleep that be great too but I guess I can't have everything...

?: Come on Fire we got to go... Did you stay up late yester day to play video games again?

FireBall: *Yawn* geez how did you guess Violet?

Violet: Are you being sarcastique again? I don't like it when you do that!

This is Violet, my girlfriend. She is a 14 year old white alicorn with a black mane and tail with purple stripes. She is a shy girl but she can be surprising when you know her pretty well but she doesn't really get jokes and it's bad for me because I make jokes with her all the time. She is one of the nicest pony I know in Equestria and I'd do anything for her really.

And this sleepy fellow that is me is called FireBall. Yep I'm FireBall, the red 15 year old alicorn with black hair and mane with gray hair in the middle. What could I say about myself mmmh let see hum well I can say that I'm a pretty friendly and caring guy and that probably explains why I'm friend with everpony in Pony Ville. I'm a pretty funny pony if I can say so myself and I'm also very adventures.

Violet: Fire! Hey! Snap out of the day dreaming dear. We got to go see Ruby.

FireBall: Wait... It was today? Oh Celestia I totally forgot *facehoof* (a facehoof is like a facepalm... just sayin).

Violet: I can't believe you Fire! It's an important day for Ruby you know that right?

FireBall: Of course I know that gosh.

Damn it how could of I forgot this! This is super bad! As I finish my breakfast we head out the restaurant in a rush to go back to my house for Ruby's present. Oh did I forget to say that it's her birthday? Now I'm so dead because I'm so late unless I send Violet ahead for Ruby's birthday and make a distraction or make up an excuse... Yeaaa that's perfect!

FireBall: Hey Violet you should go to Ruby's place and make up something or just buy me time ok?

Violet: hum ok... Sure I'll try...

Gosh I know she doesn't like lying to her friends but that's my only way out of this mess! Violet start going the other direction and fly as fast as she could. I really hope I'm not getting myself even more in trouble for this but what other choices did I have?

*3 minutes later*

Finally, I'm home! Why do I live so far away from everypony? This is bad I can't find it! Where is it?

...

FireBall: Ah there it is! Allright let see here... What the...

I felt a small cold breeze. And it sounded like... Like whispers?

?: This daaaaaaay... You wiiiillllllll remembeeer iiiiiit... foooooooor eeeetteeerrrnnniiiityyyy...

FireBall: Who is speaking! This isn't funny! Show yourself!

Silence... Cold and unforgiving silence.

FireBall: Well... That was super freaky I better get going though...

As I head out I feel a presence behind me. I look back and no one is there... strange. And what was that all about? This day you will remember it for eternity? What did it mean by that? It must have known something I will know later on today. I need to keep my guard up... Even though I didn't want to believe one bit of what that thing said... I felt like something really bad will happen... It felt like... I already went through all of this like a déjà-vu. I was flying to Ruby's place with the presence when suddenly I hear the whispers again.

?: Yoooooouuuu taaaaakeeee goooooood caaaaaaareeeeeeee oooooooff yoooouuuuuur friiiiieeeennnds beeeecaaauuuseee iiit wiiillll beeeeee theee laaassst tiiiiimmmmeeee yoooouuu seeee theeemm... aaallliiiiveee annnyyyywaaayys HEHEEHEHEHEHHEHEEHEHEHEHHEHEHE

There was no point of looking around me I already know there will be no one. This is really starting to freak the fuck out of me! I'm not even going to question it I know it will lead to only confusion.

CHAPTER 3

RUBY AND HER BIRTHDAY

Where the hell are they!? Why are they so late? I can't believe it! They are so late! All my friends are here but not them of course and... Who is that coming here? It's... Violet? But where is FireBall?

Violet: Sorry if I'm late Ruby!

Ruby: Nah its ok Violet! Say... where is FireBall?

Violet: hum... He uuuuh.

Ruby: He sent you because you were late and he needed to go get my present?

Violet: Bu..but how did you know?

Ruby: Well for one why would he not be here and for two why would you come without a present to a birthday?

Violet: I... I guess you're right...

Ruby: It's smart of him to have done it to buy time but he lives to far away for me to have not noticed how late he is.

*10 minutes later*

FireBall: Hey sorry I'm late Ruby did Viole—

Ruby: Fire... I know why you sent her to get my present.

FireBall: Did she tell you that, he said while giving a surprised look to Violet.

Ruby: No it's not her Fire, I figured it out.

FireBall: Of course you did. You always do hehe. It's like you can read minds or something!

Ruby: thrust me. I can't.

FireBall: Yea that's what you say but I'll be watching yooooou, he said while slowly walking backwards and hitting a wall...

Violet: Hehe

Ruby: Next time, make sure there aren't any walls in your way uh?

FireBall: Yea yea whatever gosh.

Well now that everypony is here I think it's time I introduce myself. My name is Ruby, I'm an 18 year old pinkish redish unicorn with a red fluffy mane and tail with pink in the middle. I know FireBall for a while and he is my best friend and he is allwayse taking care of me when I need help or when I need someone to listen to my problems. Sometimes we met at night to have long talks when I can't sleep. Violet is also one of my good friends but I'm as close with her as I am with FireBall. I have a boyfriend called Slips and I am engaged to him which is great!

FireBall: Aaaanyways, here is your present Ruby.

Ruby: Oh thanks you shouldn't of.

FireBall: Well ok then I'll take it back I mean it's no big deal really.

Ruby: No no no no I'm keeping it dude!

I open the present and inside is an earring with a ruby on it. I place it immediately on my ear and hug Fire.

Ruby: Aww thanks Fire!

FireBall: Hey it's no big deal I just bought the ring and I found the ruby in a dangerous cave that could of possibly gave me an horrible death but hey wasn't that big of a deal really.

Ruby: ... Dude I can't fucking believe you *sigh*

FireBall: You're weeeelcoooome...

Ruby: Thanks Violet I appreciate it.

Violet: It's ok really I didn't do much.

As Fire goes to talk with Slips, Splinter, Skorpion and other guys, Violet and I go talk to Tiff, Kiko, Ros and the other girls. The party was going super well and everyone left except for Fire who wanted to talk about something.

FireBall: When I was searching your present in my house I heard whispers, dark and cold whispers

Ruby: Really what did these whispers say to you?

FireBall: Well they said "This day you will remember for eternity" with a spooky voice.

Ruby: Wow that's super freaky bro. What happened after?

FireBall: Nothing happened but when I was flying to your place I heard the whispers say "You take good care of your friends because it will be the last time you see them... alive anyways" and it started to laugh

Ruby: Wow that's so deep shit right there. What are you going to do about it?

FireBall: No idea really. The only things I can do are act like a fucking psycho to Violet and watch her closely.

Ruby: Not sure you should do the psycho part...

FireBall: Meh whatever you say... anyways she is waiting for me and with that I'm off.

Ruby: Bye! Want to talk about it more tonight?

FireBall: Nah I'll stay with Violet for tonight. Stay safe and see ya!

As he flies off, I got a bad feeling that I wouldn't see them and that something bad would happen to us all. Was he making a joke to scare me or was it real? If he made a joke I'm pretty sure he would of hint towards it or he would have told me but I saw honesty in his eyes and I'm pretty sure he told me the hard truth.

CHAPTER 4

THE ATTACK

FIREBALL

Well that was a good nap and Violet didn't bother me at all so that's a plus and talking about Violet where did she go? I hope she didn't wander off too much. After these messages I don't want to let her go places alone where it's easy to make criminal acts. Alright let se-

*explosions*

FireBall: WOW WOW WOW !

Ruby:*burst inside the house* FireBall what are you doing come on we need help!

FireBall: Well maybe if someone would tell me what the flying fuck is going on here!

Ruby: Pony Ville is under attack so get up and go help them!

FireBall: Eugh fiiiiiiiiiiiine.

As Ruby climb onto my back I flying off and analyze the situation.

FireBall: Was this happening while I was sleeping?

Ruby: I don't know it started with three explosions all around Pony Ville.

Three explosions uh? Well then. That must been the explosions I heard.

FireBall: Was the enemies there before the explosions?

Ruby: Yes an alert was sent and all ponies went to Canterlot and I think Violet is over there.

FireBall: And why aren't you there?

Ruby: So I could warn you and to tell you what is happening you dummie.

FireBall: I guess it makes sense but you could have been badly hurt!

Ruby: Yea yea whatever dude.

FireBall: And to think that 10 minutes earlier we were at a party uh...

For some reason my ears started ringing very badly which made me lose control and made us crash into the ground.

?: Yoooooouu... twwwooooooooo... aaaareeee gooooiiing toooo... DIIIIEEE

Ruby: Fire did... ouch... did you hear that!

FireBall: You bet I did... ow... It's the whispers I was talking about.

As we painfully get up onto our hooves five explosions...hum... explodes... around us.

FireBall: What the... Oh no. We are centered and cornered aka surrounded duuuuuurp!

Ruby: ...

FireBall: Ruby are you ok over there?

Ruby: ...

FireBall: You know Ruby you could answer-

When I turned around, I saw Ruby getting taken away by two huge monsters and she was struggling to get out of there.

Ruby: FireBall! Help me please!

FireBall: Really? You seem to handle it pretty well.

Ruby: How are you seriously making jokes right now!

FireBall: Hey stuff happens girl. Anyway hold on I'm coming to save you!

As I quickly get up, I rush towards Ruby as fast as I can something struck my right wing which makes me crash on the ground. I try as hard as I can to get back up but another blow but to the head this time made me unconscious and I hear in the distance.

Ruby: Fire nooo!

? : Well nice catch my servant hehehehe. Well hello Rubyyyy

Ruby: Who are you and how do you know my... name... no... but it's impossible you're—

?: Shhhh let's not spoil thy name mmh? Ah and that must be FireBall isn't not. Boy what happened? Got hit on the head? Heheheheheheheeh.

FireBall:*mumbles*

I couldn't say a word neither could I open up my eyes it was like somepony was preventing me from opening my eyes so I couldn't see the scene that was going on in front of me but seemed so far away too.

?: Well well well, it looks like one of my grunt broke you didn't they hmmmmm? Hekhekhekhekhekhekhekhek!

FireBall: *mumbles* ? (Something something I don't really know)

?: Excuse me? I didn't quite understand hehe. You over there. Yes you. Hit him one more time but don't kill the poor guy nyaknyaknyak!

FireBall: N...noo...

Ruby: No leave him alone!

Suddenly, I only see darkness and I only hear silence.

*5 minutes later*

?: FireBall are you ok?

FireBall: ... "I really hope my silence tells a lot about if I'm ok... but who is that? Her voice is familiar..."

?: I'll bring you to my place I guess...

CHAPTER 5

THE KIDNAPPING

RUBY

Ruby:"Where are they taking me? Why would they take me? Who are they and mostly who is he and how is it possible that he exist?" Who are you and where are you taking me?

?: I'm taking you to my lair in the volcanoes and about who I am why would you want to know that?

Ruby: It's simple really. How is it possible that there is t-

?: No more! Thy name is Evil Flame. There, are you happy Miss Ruby?

Evil Flame... a name that doesn't ring any bells. Who is he really though? It's not like I can force him to tell me anything in this state though... Mmmh why would he take me to his "lair"

Ruby: Why are you taking me to your lair?

Evil Flame: Oh not for much really it's just to force thy hero to come to me if you know who I'm referring to.

Ruby: The hero? And who would that be?

Evil Flame: Thy hero's name is FireBall.

Ruby: What makes you think that he's the hero uh?

Evil Flame: Didn't you cry for help to him? What do you think he'll do first? Go around like nothing happened? He doesn't give up that I know. I've been watching thy hero since his very birth and learning how he acts and reacts.

Ruby: Well talk about intense stalking holy shit.

Evil Flame: It isn't stalking Milady Ruby. It's called learning about his foe.

Ruby: Well does it have to do with the fact that you look li—

Evil Flame: Ah finally we arrive to my lair.

We entered the entrance and I couldn't see anything but I saw that Evil Flame's eyes glow in the dark so maybe he knew where he was going but I suddenly feel something hitting me behind the head which knocks me out.

CHAPTER 6

GHOST TOWN

FIREBALL

Pain... Intense pain to the head... Where did I hear this speaking before? "Thy... thy... thy... thy... thy name... thy name... I swear I heard it before but where?"

?: Hey you lost in your thoughts again bro?

FireBall: Oh sorry Krish it's just that I got something on my mind...

Krish: Yea and something on your head too hehe.

She said that while laughing for a while but I didn't find it funny. I didn't find anything funny. My friend was captured and I'm here being useless. All of this happened the same day and it is still the same day... Ruby's birthday... To think that she might be suffering somewhere all alone waiting for anyone to save her.

Krish: So what was the big deal with the shady dude?

FireBall: No idea. I couldn't look because it was like something or somepony was preventing me to open them and look at him.

Krish: He reminded me of somepony but I didn't see him quite well since he had a hood and all.

I get up and go for the door.

FireBall: Well who ever that is I'll discover it soon because I'm heading out. Thanks for the help buddy.

Krish: No problem man.

FireBall: Stay ready because I'm coming back later to get you because I'll need help. I'm going to get Violet.

Krish: Ok see ya later!

As I get outside the town is empty. There is not a soul in here. It must be because of the attack and everyone stayed at Canterlot just in case of another attack. But to be sure I went to Violet's place and my place but there was no one. When I arrive to the entrance of Canterlot that was protected by a magical shield I hear.

Luna: Halt who goes there?

FireBall: Hey Luna no worries it's just your old buddy FireBall!

Luna: How can I be sure you aren't a changeling?

FireBall: I would have changed how I looked.

Lune: Good answer, you may pass.

FireBall: Alright thanks Luna!

Luna: My pleasure.

I rush trough the ponies screaming Violet's name but I search and search and I can't find her. I ask my friends if they saw her but only one answer intrigued me.

Thatoneponythatnoonereallycaresabout: Well I saw her with another strange pony with a hood going in the forest but I never saw them exit.

FireBall: No damn it no!

So the strange pony took her too? I needed to warn Celestia about this! I rushed in the palace to the royal room where Clestia was alone.

CHAPTER 7

MOLESTIA

FIREBALL

FireBall: Princess Celestia! Princess Celestia!

Celestia: What who is it?

FireBall: It's me FireBall remember?

Celestia: Of course I remember you FireBall *shivers**drolls*

Wow what was that? Is she shivering and drolling? She is super weird... I should tell my problem and leave quickly before anything happens to me...

FireBall:... So hum well uuh yeah well hum my friends has been captured by a strange pony that is hooded.

Celestia: Well... That's... interesting but I think I have more urgent needs right now...

FireBall: Really? Well too bad I'll go myself then anyways.

Celestia: hum no wait I want your... "Assistance" with something...

FireBall: I'm afraid I don't have time for this my majesty...

Celestia started smiling and her eyes started to become smaller? What was happening to me?

Celestia: And please... Call me Molestia...

FireBall: M... Molestia? That's a weird name princess and also let's talk about your rank here for a bit because it makes no sense because you should clearly be called Queen Celestia right?

As I was talking and making her think I was slowly getting closer to the exit door to the main hallway.

FireBall: Unless of course there is someone better than you somewhere and also... wait... are these birds not moving in mid air?

Molestia: I stopped time silly so we can have all the time we want together!

Stopped time eh? Well this is perfect! I'm not losing time! Molestia got closer and closer to me as I was backing away slowely but then *SLAM* the doors closed behind me...

Molestia: I want you... Inside me and give me pleasure!

FireBall: Woooooowowowowowow let's stop for a sec ok? I have a girlfriend and stuff also it's really freaking me out what you are doing right now!

Her face is at one inch of mine... I can feel her breathing intensely and it's extremely uncomfortable and I can't push her or try to push her because she could grab me and then I'd be screwed and also she is way stronger than me.

FireBall: Oh god Molestia personal space girl!

Molestia: I think we aren't close enough!

FireBall: No way in Oblivion will I do anything dirty with ... with... yooou... I feel... dizzy...

I fall on the floor unconscious. I wake up and time is still frozen... She really must be powerful to make time stop for all this time! But something wasn't right... For one... I think I'm alone and for two... wait... where am I? I'm in... a bedroom? Oh god she made me fall asleep and used me for something... There is a note on the wall it sais "Thanks for fixing my little dirty needs"

FireBall: ... Well mother fucker oh my god she really did fuck me holy shit what the flying Pegasus fuck!

So wait, is it rape since she made me fall asleep? She raped me? Wow... and Celestia is in the bed sleeping? Wait how does she make time stop and sleep? I guess I shouldn't care really it gives me a huge time bonus even though I'm all grossed out now and feel horrible about myself hourra! Also note to self, never visit Celestia unless extremely necessary and when there are guards in the room...

CHAPTER 8

UNKNOWEN AREA

VIOLET

...

...

...

...

*mumbles*

Violet: Where... Where am I?

Evil Flame: Welcome, to my lair dear Violet

Violet: You? But you told me that you would take me to Canterlot...

Evil Flame: Really? Well next time don't trust strangers hahahaha oh what am I saying hehe there won't be a next time for you.

Violet: Where is Fire?

Evil Flame: Let's just say you won't be seeing him anymore... Alive anyways heheheheheheheheheehehhehehehehehe!

Violet: You're going to kill him?

Evil Flame: No... I'll kill you... HEHEHEHEHEHEHHE

Violet: ... Fire... please come save me in time...

CHAPTER 9

I NEED A HERO

RUBY

These red eyes, these red haunting eyes. Glowing with darkness and evil... How can such a being exist in Equestria? My chances of getting here alive are near impossible. Unless FireBall comes to save me in time but I think my life is ending soon with all the torture the Evil Flame and this song he keeps singing.

Evil Flame: Massacre massacre my little bloody massacre...

Ruby: Why... gnn... are you... ouch... doing this to me?

Evil Flame: Oh oh oh oh I never touched you did I? I am not doing anything to you Miss Ruby.

Ruby: Fucking smart ass... ow... But how is it possible that you exist? You are an exact copy of...OOOOOOOUCH ...

Evil Flame: Ooopsie better watch your mouth Miss Ruby.

His servant continually cutting my back with a sharp knife. I can't take it anymore... I don't care what ends it... I just want it to end... Please Fire... You're my last hope... Help me... Oh my god did the writer see how cliché this is? Whatever I just follow what I am told to tell I guess but it still sooooo cliché.

CHAPTER 10

SWEAT RIDE TO HELL

FIREBALL

FireBall: Hey at least we found his volcano lair when it was timed stopped right?

Krish: We could have found it before and would have won sometime though.

This is Krish. My confidence buddy. She is a 14 year old blueish green Pegasus with a blue mane and tail. She is a confident girl and my adventure companion. She is also a good archer and an amazing artist. I can trust her and know that I can count on her for something.

While we were climbing these overly long stairs to give Krish more time in the story, we started to play the question game.

FireBall: Would you ever try a lesbian relationship?

Krish: Hum I guess but I'm not sure on that though. Ok my turn, hum. Would you ever... hum... hehe that's a crazy one ok?

FireBall: Alright shoot girl!

Krish: Would you ever have sex with Celestia?

FireBall: ...

Krish: What's wrong? ... Oh my god did you really bro?

FireBall: HEY it's not my fault ok? I got raped!

Krish: I can't believe you dude!

FireBall: On next information there we are. The door. These stairs are overly long just to give you more time to be in the story.

Krish: Pffft shut up man...

We open both doors and we enter the dark catacombs. The area looked like an abandoned castle flooded with darkness. I use my magic to see in the dark by making a small flying fire. The ceiling was super high and there were only the sounds of us walking that echoed around the room. There were drawings on each side of the wall about... time? Some had "PAST", "PRESENT or "FUTUR" over them. It gave us the spooks. And there was skeletons all around the god damn place and I just made the most obvious joke ever.

FireBall: Hey look it's some "Spooky, scary skeleton"

Krish: Why did you make the most obvious joke ever?

FireBall: I have no clue but hey maybe it will help me.

Krish: Not a chance man, not one chance.

We arrive at a gigantesque door and when we open it up... it revealed... a small door? We climb the stairs but then we hear the stairs fall behind us and the door closing in front of us. We start flying towards the door but then.

*BOOM*

A rock fell on Krish making her fall into the hole while I make it trough and the door closes behind me.

FireBall: NO KIRSH NOOO!

I hit the door has hard as I can with my strong magic but the door won't budge.

FireBall: No... Not you... I still need you...

Tears started to go down my face as I tell myself that I need to advance. I don't feel good... I just lost my best friend... But suddenly... I hear the evil laugh of the one that took my friend and girlfriend. I need to advance... for everyone and everything!

CHAPTER 11

BLOODY MASSACRE

EVIL FLAME

Evil Flame: I can feel her blood on my face... Such a sweat feeling hehehehehe. Thy hero is here and lost is dearest friend mouhahaha. If only he could know what I know that thy hero will suffer immense pain and sadness. Just like I went trought. Krish was thy one that heard too much, Ruby was thy one that spoke too much and Violet was thy one that saw too much. Ruby's blood taste like no other... I feel like I'm living again being close to all my friends... They will never leave me now because... They are all mine. They all hoped for him to come and save them but they are all disappointed in you FireBall yes all at you yes all in you yes yes yes yeeeeeesssss. Your death will be my glory and I will be master... Ruby my old friend hahaha she knew something. Something that everyone would of hated me for! That's why she left her friend Evil Flame all alone and that's why I came back for her... She tasted my revenge and I tasted her hakhakhakhak. The final is coming near right friends? I like my friends they always supported me until I killed someone but hey it's no big deal right Violet? Can you forgive your old pal what he has done in the past? Happy birthday Ruby. I almost forgot that didn't I? It's ok you say? You are to sweat to me. Way... Too sweat HEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHHIHIHIHIHII.

CHAPTER 12

BLOODY TEARS

FIREBALL

I was even more determined than ever to beat the shit out of that mother fucker! I lost Krish because of all of this mess. I just want to go back to my house and sleep with Violet and call it a day... A day... It's only been one day and it's been Ruby's birthday. How can such a happy day become such a horror movie? I hope she is ok... And Violet... I miss her so much... I want to kiss her and to hug her and to tell myself that this day was just a nightmare but I can't now. It's impossible to go back. As I climb more stairs (more stairs? Who is this guy? Sombra?) I finally reach outside where there is a circular rock platform surrounded by red"ish" volcanic rocks. It's night... and... I see...

FireBall: Oh Celes- eeeeh never mind that... Oh god no... no no NO NO NOOO.

I almost vomit at this horrifying site. Ruby, lifeless, sitting like a doll under letters written in blood "THY ONE THAT SPOKE TOO MUCH" and "HAPPY BIRTHDAY". This pony was a psychopath. Ruby was filled with cut marks all over her body and one giant mark on her left eye. In her eyes where the white is suppose to be, there is only black emptiness and her pupils are small and she has bloody tears all over her face and I could also see bite marks all over her neck... And her mouth was missing. Her skin was torn off like scrap paper and her teeth were missing and her body was in a pool of blood. There was a knife buried in the middle of her lifeless eyes and where her brain was but the knife seemed... fried? I slowly remove the knife when I discover that Ruby has a robotic brain... but how? Her horn was removed brutally. So was her tongue. She suddenly falls over which scared me to death and I see in small letters behind her "FireBall I forgive you and it's not your fault"... She was obviously trying to hide this message from the maniac. Her body was lifeless in a puddle of blood all across the floor. As I continue crying and shivering in fear I start vomiting on the rocky floor.

FireBall: I...*gasp* I can't take it... no... Ruby... It was just your birthday and we were talking and we were flying around just today and this morning. How could this happen in such a short time...*sob*.

I thought went to my mind... If this happened to Ruby then... What happened to Violet? I get on my four hooves and remove my tears from my face and I continue to advance... This maniac was obviously putting me to a test. But how far would it go? I continue going higher and higher without encountering anything that could cost me. I finally reach the end of the stairs when I arrive to a purple door. It opens and I walk inside a similar area. I look on the ground and the floor is filled with messages like "I'M SORRY FIRE", "FORGIVE ME FIRE", "I'VE FAILED YOU FIRE" and etc. I look around the room and blood is scattered all around the room. That's when I feel something fall in my hair.

FireBall: I hope it doesn't start to rain. I hate rain and I mostly hate fucking bitch ass rain because it's the worst motherfucking rain ever!

I look up and there is Krish's body filled with arrows and with the same dark stair with the bloody tears. Over her was written "THY ONE THAT HEARD TOO MUCH" and I realise that both her hears were removed which caused a spray of blood over her and her body was all crushed and her wings broken. Was he referring to when I got knocked out and she heard the conversation the weirdo had with Ruby and me? I look over the where Ruby was in the room before and I see Violet and over her was written "THY ONE WHO SAW TOO MUCH" and "TOO LATE FIREBALL". I crumbled in pain and I started to cry until I was dry. Five knives where buried into Violet's body and her eyes... There were no eyes... it was just emptiness. A katana was deep inside her head side. A hearth on her chest in the middle of the five knives and it was written by the skin being removed. I felt dead inside... I felt dry. I couldn't feel but the only feeling I had was pain... Deep and cold pain...

FireBall: I will avenge you all... I promise...

I get up and walk towards the door that I explode out of anger. I couldn't take it anymore and what was waiting for me up these stairs... Was the final showdown!

CHAPTER 13

THY QUESTION OF LIFE

FIREBALL

Finally, I am facing the one that caused all my trouble. I summon my sword ready to fight but he is standing there calmly just staring at me... These eyes... These red glowing eyes. They scare me...

?: hehehehihiihhiii thy hero is finally before me isn't he friends?

FireBall: Who are you and who are you talking to?

?: Boohoo here to ruin the fun... Thy name is Evil Flame...

Thy name... These are the words from my dream at the beginning of the day! But how...?

Evil Flame: Put thy sword away I won't fight you, well not now anyways unless you answer thy questions correctly. Will you play my game? It's not like you have a choice.

FireBall: Fine, I'll play your little quiz game.

Evil Flame: WOOHOO you hear that friends? He is going to play. Ahem, anyways first questions...

FireBall: First questions?

Evil Flame: Shhhh didn't your murdered parents told you not to speak over someone?

FireBall: Wha... how do you know this?

Evil Flame: Anyways, first questions...

Did you fight for your friends or did you fight for yourself?

Did you love for your friends or did you love for yourself?

Did you survive for your friends or for yourself?

Did you go through the darkness of my lair for your friends of for yourself?

Did you hear the whispers for your friends or for yourself?

Remember that all your friends are dead and that you are dead inside so why did you do all this? For who? What would you accomplish?

FireBall: ...

These questions... I already know the answer... My dreamed told me the answer... Silence.

Evil Flame: Silence? Well... GOOD ANSWER FIREBALL HIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHI. See friends? He is smart hihihihihhahahahhahahahaha. Alright next and final question.

Who am I? I was there when you flew with Ruby, I was there when you went to Ruby's place and I was there when you searched for Ruby's present... WHO AM I? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? TELL ME NOW!

FireBall: Easy, you are the whispers hehe alright on with "thy" fighting!

Evil Flame: Heehehehehe... HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHAAAAAHAAAAAAHAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. All jokes on you FireBall because YOU ARE WRONG HIAHIAHIAHIAHAIHIAHAHIHAIHIA.

FireBall: Wh...WHAT?!

Evil Flame: Well... Time to die FireBall... Adios heheheheehe

FireBall:N...NO!

I struggle in fear when suddenly I feel a blade going through my head from behind... It was over... I died... We all failed...

CHAPTER 14

...

?

Darkness...

Whispers... Cold and dark whispers

Survival...

Fight...

Love...

Do you go into the darkness for your friends or for yourself...?

Do you hear the whispers for your friends or for yourself...?

Do you survive for your friends of for yourself...?

Do fight for your friends or for yourself...?

Do you love for your friends or for yourself...?

It's funny how one evil being made thy hero answer these questions which were left unanswered by thy hero.

Darkness... Darkness... Only painful and evil darkness... Lost memories to victory...

Life...

Death...

Beginning...

Ending...

Sacrifice...

Who will you sacrifice for someone you love...?

What will you sacrifice for the ones you love...?

The questions were answered by thy hero by being left unanswered...

Ignorance...

Time...

Past...

Present...

Future...

Fate...?

Does it exist...?

Were you born...? To make a path with millions of possibilities all accomplished in one day...?

In one day that starts over in the end... But all the knowledge made in thy journey stays in thy hero's memories for ever... All possibilities were done with only one that can make the day advance and leave its final mark in history.

Victory...

Failure...

...

FireBall... Thy hero

...

Violet: Hey Fire, wake up you sleepy head!

**THE END**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
